1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a housing for an apparatus and, more particularly, to connection of the housing with another component of the apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Devices, such as a mobile telephone for example, are provided with a housing made from connection of multiple members together to form an assembly. Structures of mobile devices are becoming more and more complicated. Also, industrial design requirements are getting higher; requiring a more solid look and feel, as well as using less material and fewer part splits. These higher industrial design requirements are a challenge with conventional assembly methods and assembly structures.